Happy Anniversary
by WingedArcher1
Summary: "Mark? What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow." "I'm trying to seduce you." He said with his trademark goofy grin. "Is it working?" Rated M for sexual content


**A/N- For those of you waiting for Persona 4 or Sonic, sorry both of those are now on an indefinite hiatus because of no inspiration whatsoever. For those who might be confused about something in the first paragraph, yes it is possible for him to be their son and if you ask I'll tell you how. For those of you wondering why I wrote this, I was in the mood to write something dirty. That's about it. It'll probably take me another few month to come up with something else. **

The sound of solitary hooves got closer and closer to a ger out in the middle of the Sacaen plains. Lyn was riding her horse Hassar back from a supply run to Bulgar and she was looking forward to relaxing at home. Mark was off in Pherae, he was dropping Rutger off there so he could spend time with his friends Roy and Lilina who would also be there. He was supposed to be back the next day to celebrate their anniversary, even if it was technically today. So when Lyn hitched up Hassar and walked into the ger she thought she was the only one there.

"Well, it's nice to see that no bandits showed up while we were all gone." She commented to herself as she started to put the supplies away. "And Mark even sorted everything before he left, so thoughtful." It wasn't weird for Lyn to talk to herself, she did it when she thought she was alone. It took her an hour to put everything in place and when she was finished she looked at her house in pride.

"I think I deserve a nice warm bath after all that work." She said with a smile. So she walked to the bathroom slowly, undoing her hairband and taking her earrings out along the way. She placed them on a counter in the bathroom and started drawing the water into the tub. She added a bit of bath scents to the water and then slipped her clothes off and put them in a nice pile next to the towels she would use to dry off.

"Ahhhhh!" She exhaled as she slowly lowered herself into the warm water. "Mark doesn't know what he's missing." The thing was he kinda did know. You see, Mark had gotten back a day early, he rode as fast as he could back to the ger so he could surprise Lyn for there anniversary. He didn't need to, seeing as their marriage was super stable, but he felt like he hadn't done anything exciting for her in a while and he wanted to change that. So currently he was laying in bed sideways, his head propped up on his arm so he was in a provocative pose, the only thing covering his naked body being a thin white blanket over his hips. He wasn't expecting Lyn to take a bath, but he was nothing if a patient man, especially when it came to things like this. About a half an hour later Lyn was done with her bath.

"Well, it's probably a good thing I did this today, I'm sure that my next bath in here won't be so calm." She commented with a wry grin to herself, thinking about what her and Mark would be doing the next day. Anyways, she dried herself off and wrapped a dry towel around her body, not really caring if anything was showing. She looked at the pile of dirty clothes and decided that she would come back and get them after she changed. So, still a bit wet and with a hand around the towel, Lyn walked from the bathroom to her bedroom. She didn't knock because she thought she was alone. Mark heard the doorknob turning and her got into position. The door opened and Lyn was a bit shocked to see her husband laying on the bed almost naked with a grin on his face.

"Mark? What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be home until tomorrow." She asked. She wasn't mad, in fact she was a bit touched that he had come home early.

"I'm trying to seduce you." He said with his trademark goofy grin. "Is it working?" To answer him Lyn walked over to the bed and stopped right in front of his face.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked seductively as she removed her hand from the towel around her and let it fall to the floor. Mark's eyes lit up at the sight. Even if he got to see Lyn naked all the time, it was still a wonder to him every time how she had such a wonderful looking body, even after having a child no less. "I'll take your silence as a yes." Lyn said grinning, knowing once again that Mark only had eyes for her. She slowly removed the blanket from his hips revealing that he was quite hard. She sat down on the bed and took his dick in her hand and started rubbing it gently to arouse him. Strangely enough this gave Mark his confidence back, knowing that yes in fact, his plan has worked.

"You really want to mess around with the foreplay?" He asked as Lyn continued to stroke him up and down. She turned her head to look at him and answered.

"No, I was just waiting for you to come to your senses." She said before she crawled up Mark's body and planted a kiss on his lips. "We have time to do all that later. Right now I've spent a week thinking about what tomorrow would be like and you come along saying we can do it a day early. I want it bad, and I think you do as well, so let's cut to the chase shall we?" And with that she kissed him again, longer this time, and reached her hand down to his thigh to position his dick right next to her opening. Mark took the hint and thrust his hips as hard as he could making Lyn moan loudly into his mouth. He kept up a fast pace and eventually Lyn began to rock her own hips up and down, letting him penetrate deeper and deeper into her body with every thrust. Both of them were being flooded with a sudden influx of pleasure and even if they both knew it was going to be short, it was what they wanted and they kept on going quickly. Suddenly Lyn broke off the kiss and sat up on Mark's body, all the while still bouncing up and down on his dick.

"Ah, AH, fuck, AAHHHHHH!" They both groaned as Mark went off and released his seed into Lyn's womb. It was safe, they knew beforehand, Rutger wasn't going to have a sibling anytime soon. Lyn bounced up a couple more times before orgasming herself and then she laid back down on Mark's body. His dick slowly slid out of her, a bit messy, but satisfied nonetheless.

"Thank you Mark, even if we're not done yet, this was very thoughtful of you." Lyn said as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"Hey, I'm just glad you didn't freak out at me." He said truthfully with a chuckle. "But I do need to ask, was it the coming home early, or the way I presented myself?"

"A bit of both really, the coming home early was really sweet, but you laying here like that was really funny. And you know how loose my clothes get when you get me to laugh." Lyn answered truthfully and Mark grinned and kissed her head.

"Well, I try my best." He told her. It was times like this where things were kinda perfect for the two of them. Mark knew that Lyn was in fact still in love with him and Lyn was comforted that she had someone who would do anything for her, just to make her smile. They just laid there for a while until Mark spoke up again. "You know, you look really sexy dripping wet." He whispered, signalling that he was ready to go again.

"Well, you're really sexy when you're confident. You don't know how many times I just wanted to jump you while you were describing our battle plans." That might have been a slight exaggeration as it only happened once, but it sounded nice as she walked her fingers up his chest. "So, where do you want to start, we have a lot of options and even more time."

"Well, you know we are a bit still dirty from last time." Mark answered with a smirk. "Maybe a bit of mutual cleaning would do the trick." Lyn smirked back and kissed him on the lips sensually.

"I love it when you talk dirty." She said as she got into position with his dick right next to her mouth and her opening right next to his mouth. It had gotten a bit smaller as expected bit a few licks could change that right up. But before she could decide where to start Mark's tongue started exploring. What he didn't have in the ways of size, he certainly made up with skill and memory. He always knew right time and place to tease her body so it made it even better when he actually did what he was supposed to, and this time was no different. He started licking her leg of all things and slowly made his way into her thigh and then closer to her opening. But even then he kept teasing. She was dripping in expectation of his tongue inside of her but he was content with just licking the outside, occasionally roaming over her clit and giving it a light brush. He knew from the rising moans he could hear and feel that he was still doing it right, but he also knew that it was all in the timing.

"Do it already!" Lyn practically screamed and that's when he slipped it inside of her. If he wasn't doing that he would have the biggest grin on his face because he and only he had this power over one of the fiercest fighters in Elibe. On the other side Lyn was gripping the bedsheets trying not to scream. She knew she could and it wouldn't bother anyone, but it made it feel better than it already did. But it was getting to the point that she was going to anyway, so she did the only thing she could think to, she started to lick Mark back. He had gotten harder from what he was doing to her, but it wasn't full size yet. Like she thought before though, a few licks was all it took and he was back to what it was before. This didn't slow Mark down at all though, he was used to it. In fact it probably made him better seeing as he did good under pressure. Soon enough though Lyn knew she had to step up her actions, Mark wasn't going to get away with this that easy. So she opened her mouth, wrapped it around his dick, and started bobbing her head up and down all the while using her tongue for that extra bit of pleasure. But this time she decided that she would pull out her secret weapon, something she rarely did and when she did it really caught Mark off guard. He was already moaning and making her body vibrate because of it, but she reached her hand around and started fondling his ballsack. She had found out years ago that it was very sensitive and that the lightest touch would set him off very quickly, and this time was no different. Now he was the one that was almost screaming and Lyn was loving every second of it. But one unexpected thing that happened was that Mark's tongue motions started to go faster and were a bit erratic, hitting places inside of her that he never had gotten to with it before. Both of them were moments away from going off again and they both decided in their minds that since they had time that they would just go for it. So Lyn grabbed Mark's balls a bit tighter which made his tongue go even deeper and both of them orgasmed at the same time. They both made sure to not choke on each other's fluids and then their bodies relaxed on each other. There was only the sound of heavy breathing for the longest time afterwards.

"I see you tried that eating fruit to make it taste better thing that I suggested." Lyn finally said, still trying to catch her breath, as she finally sat up and faced Mark.

"Yeah, I wanted to test it so I've only been eating fruit the last couple days." Mark said breathing heavily as well. "I guess that's something to keep in mind for later. I wasn't expecting the fondling of my balls thing, that was nice."

"Well, I wasn't going to let you get the best of me this time, you're on top of your teasing game today." Lyn admitted and Mark grinned. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like it when you say things like that." Mark answered. "So, I think we should take a break for a bit, don't want to rush and use up all our tricks today do we?"

"What? You getting tired already?" Lyn teased as she rubbed one of his legs up and down.

"Hungry is more like it. I was thinking we could make dinner and then get back to this." Mark answered as the goosebumps showed up on his leg.

"Yeah, I could eat. And you know, we could just do it while we cook too."

"We could, but can we cuddle for a bit, I've missed you." Mark suggested.

"Aw, I missed you too." Lyn said wrapping her arms around him and kissing his forehead. "And I love you, but that's obvious."

"Really, I never knew." Mark joked and Lyn chuckled. "And before I forget to sat it, happy anniversary. I'm glad we could have made it this far, and I love you more than ever."

"Happy anniversary, and hopefully many more to come." Lyn agreed. "Though sooner or later we're going to have to stop having crazy sex and actually give each other gifts."

"Maybe, when we're in our 50's" Mark said and the both of them laughed and kissed again, very content with the love they shared.


End file.
